Bilincsbe zárt szenvedély
by ferler
Summary: Byakuya döntés előtt áll: vagy elfogadja Renjit annak, aki, vagy hagyja elmenni.


**Cím**: Bilincsbe zárt szenvedély  
**Írta:** ferler

**Fandom: **Bleach  
**Korhatár: **18 éven felülieknek (Adult ++)  
**Páros:** Abarai Renji és Kuchiki Byakuya  
**Műfaj: **oneshot  
**Jogok: **Bleach és a hozzá tartozó jogok és karakterek Kubo Tite tulajdona. Nem származik anyagi hasznom a történet megírásából.  
**Állapot:** oneshot  
**prompt: **macska, vér, bilincs, szenvedély

**Figyelmeztetés:** homoerotikus tartalom, OOC, durva szavak használata, fizikai erőszak, nyílt szexuális jelenet (BL),  
**Megjegyzés:** Kagura születésnapjára, szeretettel :-)

* * *

– Kicsi Byakuya! – mondta a fekete macska üdvözlésként, ahogy beugrott Byakuya hatodik osztagbeli irodájának ablakán. A kapitány épp az asztalánál ült, és a papírmunkáját végezte. Felnézett a jelentések közül, arca nem árult el meglepetést a látogató kilétét illetően.

– Mit akarsz? – kérdezte alig leplezett megvetéssel a hangjában. Még mindig emlékezett az ugratásokra, amelyeket kiskorában kellett elviselnie a nőtől.

– Jaj, kicsi Byakuya, megint olyan ellenséges vagy – mondta Yoruichi, ahogy átalakult női alakjába. Tudta, hogy ezzel mindig zavarba hozhatja, s úgy élvezte látni az enyhe pírt a másik arcán, hogy sohasem hagyna ki egyetlen lehetőséget sem, hogy láthassa azt. – Oh, csak nem elpirultál? – kérdezte játékosan, ahogy látta Byakuyát elfordulni. – Azt hittem, most, hogy a férfiak keltik fel az érdeklődésedet, nem fog zavarni, ha ruha nélkül látsz. – Nevetett.

Byakuyának elakadt a lélegzete a döbbenettől – jól hallotta, amit hallott? És honnan tudja ez a nő, hogy… Gyorsan rendezte arcvonásait, és megpróbált nyugodtan lélegezni, nehogy a másik észrevegye meglepetését.

– Nem tudom, miről beszélsz – mondta közönyös hangon, ahogy az ablak elé állt, s kezét a háta mögött összefonva nézte a hatodik osztag szállását. Beosztottai ide-oda siettek, leálltak beszélgetni, vagy csak röviden üdvözölték egymást. Meglátta Renjit, ahogy az irodájuk felé sietett. Minduntalan megállították, és a hadnagy türelmesen válaszolt mindenkinek. Mindig csodálta, hogy milyen közvetlenek vele, amíg ha ő megjelent valahol, halálos csend lett. Ezen kívül soha nem volt jó a „csevegésben", ahogy ezt a fajta beszélgetést hívják. Gondolatait Yoruichi szavai szakították félbe.

– Nem kell semmit tagadnod, Byakuya, és beismerned sem – mondta komolyan Yoruichi. – Én csak örülök, hogy végre engedett a büszkeséged, és képes voltál közel engedni magadhoz valakit. Tőlem nem fogja megtudni senki.

Byakuya kicsit megnyugodott a démon-macska mondatai után. Nem mintha szégyellte volna, hogy mit érez, vagy, hogy mit tesz a szabadidejében.

Látta, hogy Renjihez odamegy még két újonc, hogy velük is beszélgessen. _Így soha nem fog felérni az irodába_ – gondolta. De titokban féltékeny volt. Féltékeny, hogy ilyen közvetlenül tudnak beszélgetni, míg mikor vele volt, szinte minden perc kínos csendben telt el, ha épp nem… és azért is féltékeny volt egy kicsit, hogy a hadnaggyal mindenkinek ilyen jó a viszonya, míg vele… hát vele, mondjuk úgy, őt inkább félték, mint szerették.

– De most nem játszani jöttem, Byakuya – folytatta a Shihōin örökösnő. Keresztneve hallatán Byakuya visszatért a jelenbe.

– Akkor miért? – kérdezte szenvtelen hangon.

– Ezért – felelte Yoruichi, ahogy egy bilincset tett le a kapitány asztalára. Byakuya hátrafordult a fémes hangra, értetlenül nézett a bilincsre majd pedig a macskanőre.

– És ezt mire véljem? – kérdezte. Kezdte unni a nő újabb játékát. – Mit kezdjek én ezzel?- mutatott a bilincsre.

– Használd – mondta egyszerűen a nő.

– És mégis mire? – kérdezett vissza alig leplezett ingerültséggel.

– Azt neked kell kitalálnod – mondta Yoruichi titokzatosan. Látva a másik tanácstalanságát, folytatta. – Rendben. Segítek egy kicsit. – Odament Byakuyához, és odahajolt az arcához. – Renjivel – suttogta.

Byakuya először csak nézett, a sárga szemek pajkosan mosolyogtak rá.

– Minek bilincselném meg? Vannak sokkal egyszerűbb és hatásosabb módok is, ha mozgásképtelenné akarnám tenni.

– Oh, ez nehezebb, mint gondoltam – mondta bosszankodva Yoruichi. – Ki mondta, hogy Renjit kellene megbilincselni? És tényleg semmi ötleted sincs, mire használhatjátok ti ketten ezt a tárgyat?

– Nincs… – Byakuya szeme visszatévedt a tárgyra, és Yoruichi látta, ahogy kiült a felismerés a férfi arcára. – Oh – volt minden, amit a másik mondani tudott.

– No, látom, mégsem vagy olyan elveszett lélek – mondta mosolyogva a nő.

– Tudd, kivel beszélsz! – mondta Byakuya ingerülten. Így is zavarta, hogy ilyen témáról kell társalognia, és különösen megalázónak találta, hogy épp vele. Yoruichi mosolya szélesebbre nőtt.

– Csak nem megsértve érzed magad, kicsi Byakuya?

– Ne hívj így! – felelte a másik mérgesen.

– Rendben – mondta a másik kissé sértetten. – Elintéztem, amiért jöttem. Most magadra hagylak. Remélem Renjivel nem így beszélsz – tette hozzá.

– A Renji és köztem lévő interakcióhoz neked semmi közöd – mondta hidegen Byakuya.

– Ez így van – felelte Yoruichi, és már vissza is változott macska alakjává. – Most megyek.

– Yoruichi! – szólt utána Byakuya hezitálva. Még nem akarta, hogy elmenjen, míg nem kapott pár választ.

– Igen? – kérdezett vissza a mély férfihang.

– Honnan? – kérdezte Byakuya. – Honnan tudod, hogy… – azonban nem volt ez egy könnyű kérdés a Kuchiki klán vezetőjének: megkérdezni, hogy egy idegen honnan tudja jobban a szeretője vágyait, mint ő.

– Honnan tudom, hogy ezt szeretné? – segítette ki Yoruichi. Byakuya bólintott.

– Teljesen véletlenül. Láttam, ahogy megtalálja ezt Kisukénál, és rákérdeztem, csak hogy zavarba hozzam. Akkor mondta, és azt is hozzá tette, hogy semmi esély rá, hogy a közeljövőben ezt kipróbálhassa. Mint mondta 'Nincs olyan ok, amiért engedné, hogy megbilincseljem.' Ekkor kezdett el érdekelni, kire is gondolt. – Felnevetett – Álmomban sem gondoltam volna, hogy a szálak hozzád vezetnek majd.

Byakuya nem is tudta, hogy mérges legyen-e a macskára, vagy esetleg hálás, de azt mindenképpen meg akarta tudni, hogy mégis miért jött hozzá…

– És miért? – kérdezte, ahogy szürke szemeit a macskára szegezte.

– Miért jöttem? – fejezte be kérdését ismét Yoruichi. Szemei megenyhültek. _–_ Kicsi Byakuya, lehet, hogy nem hiszed, de szeretném, hogy boldog legyél. Nem akarom, hogy magányosan éljél, és most találtál valakit, aki tényleg szeret. Ne rontsd el! – figyelmeztette. – Most megyek, nem akarom, hogy Renji itt találjon. Ja, a bilincseket hétfőig vissza kell vinnem – Byakuya értetlenül nézett rá. – Mondjuk úgy, hogy csak kölcsönvettem – mondta, s már ugrott is ki az ablakon.

Byakuya utána nézett. Látta, ahogy eltűnik a tetők között, majd pedig szeme a hadnagyára tévedt. Ott állt négy újonccal körülvéve és magyarázott. Azt nem hallotta, hogy miről beszél, de gesztikulációjából azt leszűrte, hogy valamelyik harcát mesélheti. Látta, hogy arca egy kicsit kipirult a beleéléstől. Néhány tincs kicsúszott a hajpánt alól. Izmos karja ide-oda vagdalt a levegőben, mintha Zabimarut forgatná, és eszébe jutott, milyen is, amikor azok az erős kezek gyengéden simogatják őt. Érezte, ahogy az ujjainak hegye puhán siklik az arcán, a nyakán, majd pedig az oldalán le a csípőjéig. Érezte a másik forró leheletét, ahogy követte az ujjak nyomát. Teljes testében megremegett. Aztán Yoruichi szavai visszhangoztak a fejében: _„most találtál valakit, aki szeret. Ne rontsd el!"._

_Kuchiki kapitány olyan furcsán viselkedik, két napja szinte nem is szól hozzám. Eddig sem volt az a beszédes fajta, de most már tényleg nem tudok kiigazodni rajta. Csak néz ki az ablakon, aztán néha rám pillant, és megint ki az ablakon. Talán valami rosszat tettem? Nem, nem hinném. Tegnapelőtt óta egyszerűen nem lehet ráismerni, és akkor nem is voltam a közelében. Talán az az előtti éjjel tettem valamit? De hát nem mondott semmit. Visszagondolva, soha nem mond semmit. Csak átjön a lakásomba éjjelenként, megdugom, és mire reggel felébredek már nincs is ott. Áh, legalább tudnám, hogy mit vétettem, hátha tudnék rajta változtatni. Nem, nem voltam durva hozzá, sohasem mernék. Nem tennék semmit, amivel veszélyeztetném a kapcsolatunkat. De mi van, ha már megunt, és most azon gondolkodik, hogyan szabadulhatna meg tőlem legkönnyebben?_

– Abarai hadnagy! – mondta Byakuya már harmadszor.

– Igen, kapitány? – tért vissza Renji a révedezéséből. – Elnézést, azt hiszem, egy kicsit elkalandozott a figyelmem, de mindjárt folytatom a munkát.

– Abarai! Csak azt akartam kérdezni, hogy lenne-e ideje ma átjönni hozzám a Kuchiki manorba úgy nyolc óra körül vacsorára. – kérdezte egy kicsit idegesen.

_A kapitány idegesnek tűnik. Képzelődőm. Ő sohasem ideges. Gondolom ez is a génekkel öröklődik, mint a hibátlan bőr._

– Igen, kapitány, szívesen átmegyek – felelte meglepetten Renji. – Akkor, nyolckor ott leszek.

Byakuya csak bólintott, és kiment az ajtón.

_A kapitány most hívott meg magához, és elég idegesnek tűnt – Kuchiki Byakuya idegesnek... Ez számomra nem jelenthet semmi jót. Te jó ég, biztos így akar kitenni. De akkor miért hívott meg vacsorára? Elképzelhető, a nemeseknél külön előírás van arra is, hogyan kell megszabadulni a nem kívánt szeretőktől. Csak ez lehet. Mindegy. Nyolckor megtudom így is, úgy is, akármit tervezett is. Áh, még csak mérges sem lett, hogy elbambultam munka közben, azt hiszem, számomra tényleg itt a vég. Talán meg kellene kérdeznem Ukitake kapitányt, hogy lehetek-e a hadnagya. Úgy mindenkinek könnyebb lenne. Legalábbis nekem. Nem hinném, hogy kibírnám, hogy együtt legyek vele annak lehetősége nélkül, hogy megcsókoljam, hogy újra érezzem a testét az enyémhez simulni. Nyolckor. Jobb lesz, ha felkészülök minden lehetőségre._

Szeme a falon lévő órára tévedt.

_Te jó ég, már hét óra van! Gyorsan még le kell fürödnöm és átöltöznöm. Gondolom, nem várja el, hogy kiöltözzek, de legalább tisztán jelenek meg a kivégzésemen._

Byakuya napok óta gyötrődött, vajon mit kellene tennie. Egyrészről tudta, hogy Renjivel soha nem lehet már olyan a kapcsolata, mint az első éjszakájuk előtt volt, és ha mélyen a lelkébe nézett, pontosan tudta, hogy nem is akarja, hogy kevesebb legyen közöttük. Tehát a kérdés, hogy képes-e félretennie a büszkeségét. Ahogy délután titkon figyelte hadnagyát, már tudta, hogy mi a válasz. Így történt, hogy nyolc órakor türelmesen várta Renjit. A hadnagy pontos volt, szokatlanul tőle.

– Kuchiki kapitány! – üdvözölte meghajolva Renji.

_Sohasem tudom, hogy hogyan kellene viselkednem vele. Nem beszéltünk ilyenekről. Nem is tudom hányszor hatoltam abba a drága testbe, de sohasem éreztem, hogy megengedhetem magamnak azt, hogy bizalmasabban szólítsam meg. Elég faramuci helyzet, de ki merné Kuchiki kapitányt Byakuyának hívni? Na jó, Ichigo nem számít. Ő egy hülye. _

– Abarai hadnagy! – viszonozta Byakuya, de nem fordult felé. Egyszerű sötétkék selyemkimonót viselt. Nem volt rajta sem kenseiken, sem haori – semmi, ami a státuszát jelölné.

_Nem tudom, mit akarhat tőlem. Még csak meg sem fordul, csak bámul kifelé a sötétségbe. Áh, jobb lett volna, ha otthon maradok. Nem biztos, hogy kibírom a visszautasítását._

– A vacsorát a magánlakosztályomban szolgálják fel – mondta Byakuya, és elindult a fedett folyosón. – Kövess.

_Nem tehetek mást, utána kell mennem. Mennyi macera, csak, hogy kidobjon aztán. Tényleg szigorú szabályok lehetnek a nemesek számára. Egyszerűen megvárhatott volna a szobában, nem kellett volna itt várnia rám. Főképp, hogy még csak rám sem néz._

Byakuya lassan lépkedett a személyes használatú szobái felé. Utasításba adta, hogy a vacsora behozatala után minden szolga vonuljon vissza. és ne zavarják, míg másnap nem hívja őket. Így egész éjjel egyedül lehetnek Renjivel, de nem álltatta magát. Tudta, hogy reggelre a klán-vezetőség minden tagja tudni fogja, hogy pontosan milyen viszony fűzi a hadnagyához, és csak remélte, hogy lesznek elég diszkrétek ahhoz, hogy megvárják, míg Renji elmegy másnap, mielőtt… nos, a döntést meghozta, és reggelre tudni fogja, hogy jól tette-e.

Mikor odaértek a szobájába, látták, hogy a vacsora már elő van készítve. Csendben leültek az asztalka köré.

– Ittadakimasu – mondta Byakuya, s elkezdett enni.

_Áh, túl ideges vagyok ahhoz, hogy egy falat is lemenjen a torkomon. És nem értem, hogy miért csinál ekkora felhajtást. Csak lennénk már túl azon, amit mondani akar!_

– Abarai, nem eszik? – hallotta Byakuya nyugodt hangját.

– Nem vagyok valami éhes – ismerte be Renji, ahogy tovább nézte az előtte lévő tál rizst.

– Rendben. Nem kötelező enni – mondta Byakuya, ahogy folytatta az étkezést, s Renji is megpróbált enni pár falatot.

_Teljesen értelmetlen a viselkedése. Csak nem ilyen szívtelen, hogy így játszik velem. Nem, nem úgy ismerem, de akkor mi lehet a szándéka…_

– Abarai! – hallotta a nevét. – Érzem, hogy valami nincs rendben. Teljesen feldúlt a reiatsuja. Elmondaná, mi a baj? – mondta Byakuya, ahogy letette az evőpálcikáit a még félig teli tál mellé.

_Nos, azt hiszem, ennél nyíltabb kérdést nem kaphatok. Szóval most kell megkérdeznem, mik a szándékai. Inkább legyek túl rajta gyorsan, minthogy itt húzzuk az időt._

– Azon gondolkodom – mondta hangosan, míg az ételét nézte, – hogy miért hívott ide engem. Nem mintha nem jöttem volna szívesen – tette hozzá gyorsan.

Byakuya nem válaszolt rögtön.

_Na tessék, most tényleg jól elcsesztem a helyzetem. Hogy lehetek ekkora barom?_

– A kérdése jogos – kezdte Byakuya. – A napokban sokat gondolkodtam – kezdte, ahogy ismét kinézett a sötét kertbe.

_Áh, témánál vagyunk. Csak gyorsan, aztán hadd menjek._

– A viselkedésem önnel szemben nem olyan volt, amilyennek lennie kellett volna, és ezért bocsánatot kérek. Eddig minden úgy történt, ahogy nekem kényelmes volt, és nem gondoltam bele, hogy önt ez hogyan érintheti.

_Nem értem. Most mit akar ezzel mondani?_

– Engem? Nem értek semmit. Nem azért hívott ide, hogy kirúgjon? – kérdezte Renji megdöbbenve. – És azt végképp nem értem, hogy miért kér bocsánatot, kapitány.

– Olyan egyszerű, és mégis olyan nehéz. – Sóhajtott, aztán Renjire nézett. – Olyan egyszerű elvenni, amit adnak, és olyan nehéz viszonozni. Nem is gondolt bele, hogy eddig nem adtam viszonzásul semmit?

_Semmit? Ez nem igaz. Teljes képtelenség, amit beszél!_

– Kapitány, ez nem igaz! – kiáltotta Renji.

– Attól félek, hogy mégis – mondta fejét lehajtva. – Már hónapok óta tart a kapcsolatunk, de soha nem beszéltem róla. Úgy tettem, mintha nem létezne, s mikor egyedül éreztem magam, átmentem önhöz, hogy enyhítsek a magányomon. Nem kérdeztem soha, hogy mehetek-e. Talán azt gondolta, hogy nem mondhat nemet a feljebbvalójának, s csak azért…

– Byakuya – mondta halkan Renji, ahogy mellé térdelve felemelte a fejét. _Most vagy széttép Senbonzakurával, vagy nem, amiért ilyen személyesre vettem a formát._ Nagy levegőt véve folytatta. – Azért nem küldtelek el, mert nem akartalak. S azért nem tettem semmit, mert féltem, hogy ha bármit is teszek, akkor nem jössz többet, és előbb vágnám le a saját karom, minthogy az én hibámból veszítselek el. Lehet, hogy önző voltál, de én is ugyanannyira. Nem vethetünk a másik szemére semmit.

– Renji, én akkor is... – suttogta Byakuya.

– Sss – tette a hadnagy kapitánya szájára az ujját. – Nincs mit sajnálni, és nincs mit megbocsátani.

Byakuya belenézett hadnagyának barna szemeibe, mely őszintén és nyíltan nézett vissza rá.

– Egy dolog talán van… – mondta a kapitány, ahogy a száját lezáró ujjat megfogva felállt, és Renjit maga után vonva a hálószobája felé indult.

A szobát gyertyák halvány fénye világította meg. Egyszerű szoba volt egy szekrénnyel, íróasztallal, székkel és egy futonnal.

_Nem is gondolná az ember, hogy a Kuchiki klán feje ilyen egyszerűen él. Semmi hivalkodó dísz, semmi komfortot szolgáló tárgy. Ennél még az én lakásom is díszesebb, csak egyetlen hátránya, hogy ott nem láthatom, amit most. _

Renji mosolyogva állt a szoba bejáratánál, figyelte a selyemruha mozgását, ahogy követte Byakuya alakját, s ahogyan lassú, kecses mozdulatokkal Byakuya lassan meggyújt még két gyertyát a futon körül.

Byakuya ránézett, majd pedig a szekrényhez ment, kivett az alsó fiókból egy üveget és még egy tárgyat. Az üveget letette a futon mellé.

_Kíváncsi vagyok, mire készül… és mi lehet az a valami a kezében. Igazán furcsán viselkedik. De legalább nem akar elküldeni. Ennyi nekem elég._

Byakuya lassan visszafordult, és elindult Renji felé. Amikor mellé ért, elnézett mellette. Renji követte a tekintetét, és csak most vette észre, hogy milyen szép a kert a holdfénynél.

_Szóval ezt látja, éjszakánként, mikor egyedül van. Szép. Olyan, mint ő… _

Byakuya lassan a kertről Renjire nézett. Látta, hogy őt nézi, s ez egy kicsit zavarba hozta. Olyan sebezhetőnek érezte magát. Még soha senkinek nem engedte meg senkinek, amire most készül. Soha senkinek nem adott akkora hatalmat, mint, amekkorát most Renjinek akar adni. De tényleg képes lesz-e rá?

– Mi a baj? – kérdezte halkan Renji. – Érzem, hogy valamiért ideges vagy.

_Mi az, ami ennyire felkavar, és nem tudsz róla beszélni?_

– Elmondod nekem? – Kezével felemelte a másik fejét, hogy a szemébe nézhessen.

_Miért csukod be a szemed? Mi az, amit nem akarsz látni? Olyan gyönyörű, ahogy a holdfény az arcodra esik. Kiemeli finom vonásaidat. _

– Renji – kezdte Byakuya halkan. – Azt akarom, hogy ma éjjel… – Sokkal nehezebb kimondania, mint, ahogy sejtette.

– Igen? – mondta Renji biztatóan, de belül szétfeszítette a türelmetlenség.

_Megőrülök, ha nem mondja ki végre, mit akar! Csak nem lehet olyan nehéz! Tudnom kell végre, hogy mire megy ki ez az egész, mi az, amiért ilyen zaklatott._

Byakuya mély lélegzetet vett, kinyitotta a szemét és a másikéba nézett.

– Azt szeretném, ha ma éjjel nem fognád vissza magad, amikor… – mondta, ahogy lassan levette a tekintetét Renji arcáról, és a kezét nézte. Szégyenpír futotta el az arcát, még soha senkivel nem volt ilyen nyílt. Megalázónak érezte, hogy ilyen témáról kell beszélnie, de tudta, ki kell mondania, amit érez, amit akar, mert egyébként elveszítheti a másikat.

_Hmm? Tessék? Ne fogjam vissza magam? Miben? A szexben? De én sohasem… de, igen. Persze, hogy visszafogtam magam. Te nem olyan valaki vagy, akivel durván kell bánni, akivel… oh, ennyire nyilvánvaló volt, hogy én nem…_

– Szeretném, ha ma éjjel az lennél, aki valójában vagy – folytatta Byakuya. – Nem tudom, miért nem tűnt fel nekem. Mindig nyílt, türelmetlen, pimasz és erőszakos vagy, ha valamit akarsz. De velem mindig úgy bánsz, mint egy törékeny porcelán babával. De nem akarom, hogy hazudj magadnak.

_Nem, nem igaz, nem hazudok magamnak!_ Renji tiltakozni akart, de Byakuya tekintete megállította benne, mert végre a szemébe nézett.

– Előbb vagy utóbb megutáltad volna magad, és megutáltál volna engem is – mondta halkan. – Ezt nem akarom. Tehát ma éjjel tégy úgy, ahogy szeretnél, és ne arra gondolj, hogy velem vagy.

Renji döbbenten állt.

_Ezt nem gondoltam volna. Sok minden átfutott az agyamon, de ez nem. Jól értettem, hogy Kuchiki Byakuya épp most kért arra, hogy legyek önmagam mellette? Arra, hogy engedjem szabadjára az érzéseimet, a vágyaimat? Azt nem tehetem. Neki nem való a Rukonból származó durva szex, még akkor sem, ha kéri._

– Renji! Ne arra gondolj, hogy ki vagyok. Engedd, hogy csak én legyek. Ne a nemest, vagy a kapitányt lásd bennem, hanem engem. Meg tudod ezt tenni? A kedvemért? – kérdezte gyengéden.

– De Byakuya, nem tudod, mit kérsz, neked nem való, hogy… – de a másik tekintete elhallgattatta. – Tényleg szeretnéd?

– Tényleg – mondta Byakuya, majd a másik kezébe helyezte a bilincset. – Szeretném tudni, hogy milyen az, ha Abarai Renji a maga hevességével és szenvedélyével szeret valakit. – Renji most végképp megdöbbent, mikor felismerte, hogy mi a tárgy, amit tart.

– Byakuya, ez egy bilincs – mondta, ahogy kérdőn nézett a másikra. – Miért adod ezt nekem? Miért van nálad egyáltalán?

– Hogy tudd, nem akarom, hogy visszafogd magad – felelte. – Hogy légy önmagad. Velem, most, mindig. – suttogta, ahogy gyengéden végig cirógatta az álkapcsát. – Egyébként Yoruichitől kaptam kölcsön, egy-két jó tanács kíséretében – tette hozzá mosolyogva.

_Yoruichi? Hát persze, látta, hogy nézem. Sohasem gondoltam volna, hogy képes elmenni Byakuyához. Oh, azt meg végképp nem, hogy Byakuya valaha is fontolóra venné, amit mond. Ez olyan, mint egy álom. A szemébe nézek, és nem látok mást, mint, hogy őszintén beszél. Tényleg szeretné. Nem lehet könnyű neki… áh, ezért volt mostanában olyan furcsa._

– Yoruichi pedig tegnap előtt járt nálad, ugye? – kérdezte.

– Igen. De honnan tudod? – Byakuya meglepődött, hogy kitalálta.

– Mert azóta viselkedsz furcsán. Igazán kíváncsi vagyok, hogy mit mondott, amivel Kuchiki Byakuyát ennyire megváltoztatta.

– Renji! – kezdte korholóan Byakuya, de aztán lenyelte a mondat többi részét. Rendre akarta utasítani, mint mindig, de hát nem azért vannak most itt, hogy ezt tegye.

– Tessék? – kérdezte Renji.

– Semmi – mondta Byakuya. – Egész éjjel itt fogunk állni, vagy használjuk azt a tárgyat?

Renji elvigyorodott.

– Komolyan beszélsz?

– Ne kelljen megismételnem magam! – mondta Byakuya kissé elmosolyodva. Szerette látni az örömöt a másik arcán. – Csak légy önmagad.

– Csak aztán meg ne bánd ezt a kívánságod – tette hozzá nevetve.

– Csináld úgy, hogy ne bánjam meg – felelte Byakuya, ahogy a másik szemébe nézett.

– Rendben – mondta Renji, ahogy közelebb húzta magához a másikat, hogy megcsókolhassa. Byakuya először ellenállt, de aztán engedte, hogy Renji magához vonja. – Engedd el magad – suttogta a vörös hajú a fülébe, ahogy apró csókokkal látta el. Lassan haladt a fülétől, le a nyakán, míg a vállához ért.

– Gyönyörű vagy – suttogta. Byakuya zavarba jött: még soha senki nem mondta neki, hogy gyönyörű.

Renji keze lassan lecsúszott a derekára, s onnan a kimonó kötőjéhez.

– Szeretném érezni a bőröd. Szeretném, ha nem lenne egyikünkön sem ruha – mondta halkan, ahogy kioldotta a ruhát. Még soha nem csinálták meztelenül. Még annyi mindent nem csináltak, amit lehetett volna. Byakuya csak most döbbent rá igazán, hogy mennyit mulasztott. Egyre biztosabban érezte, hogy képes lesz ezért a férfiért feladni önmagából. Önmagából? Még talán ő sem tudja, hogy ki Kuchiki Byakuya igazán.

Renji óvatos érintése a bőrén minden további gondolatot kivert a fejéből. Talán most nem is kellene gondolkodnia, hanem azt követni, amit érez? De mit érez? Mit szeretne ő? Renji keze egyre lejjebb csúszott a mellkasán. Kinyitotta szemét – észre sem vette, hogy becsukta. Barna szemek néztek vissza rá, melyekben égett a vágy. A vágy iránta. Miért nem látta még ezt sohasem? De most mindegy. Érezte, hogy egyre jobban magával ragadja az a szempár, és meglepetésére nem is akart ellenállni a saját vágyának sem, mely benne gerjedt válaszul. Most már nem akart mást, mint a másikat maga előtt. Önmagát is meglepő hévvel rántotta magához Renjit, s követelőzően elkezdte csókolni.

Renji meglepődött Byakuya hevességén, de ugyanolyan szenvedéllyel csókolta vissza a férfit. Érezte, ahogy elszabadul a hónapok óta elnyomott vágy.

– Byakuya, – kezdte, ahogy levegőhöz jutott. – Nem tudom visszafogni magam, ha továbbra is ilyen heves leszel, akkor…

– Nem is akarom – felelte Byakuya, ahogy elkezdte lerángatni a másik ruháját, s közben egy szenvedélyes csókkal akadályozta meg, hogy Renji bármit is mondhasson. De a vörös hajú már nem akart mondani semmit. Hasonló mohósággal rángatta le a másikról a kék kimonót, miközben a futon felé indult Byakuyát maga után vonva. Nem létezett már senki és semmi számukra a másik testén kívül. Byakuya a hátára fektette Renjit és a csípőjére ült lovagló ülésben. Kezével követte végig a tetoválásokat, melyek a férfi homlokától kezdődően végigkövették annak erős mellkasát, kidolgozott hasizmait le egészen a csípőcsontjáig.

– _Gyönyörű! – _gondolta Renji, ahogy a rajta ülő férfi arcát nézte. Érezte, ahogy pehelykönnyű érintéssel követi tetoválásait, s az ujjak forró érzést hagytak maga után a bőrén. Érezte, hogy egyre jobban megkeményedik.

– Ah – nyögött fel, mikor a csípőjéhez ért a másik keze. – Byakuya.

Byakuya elvarázsolva nézte Renji vágytól égő arcát, s érezte, hogy a másik pénisze egyre keményebb lesz alatta. Elmosolyodott.

– Renji – mondta ki a másik nevét, ahogy fölé hajolt, hogy magára vonja a figyelmét. – Mit szeretnél, mit tegyek? – kérdezte. Már elhatározta, hogy ma éjjel minden kívánságát teljesíti a másiknak, s most már a vágy is megvolt hozzá. Eddig minden éjjel, amit együtt töltöttek, csak halvány utánzata volt egy szenvedélyes éjszakának, de most az nem volt elég, már Byakuyának sem.

– _Tessék? _– kérdezte Renji vágytól homályos tudata – Hogy mit szeretnék?

– Igen, azt kérdeztem – suttogta Byakuya, ahogy nyelve hegyével apró köröket rajzolt Renji nyakának érzékeny bőrére.

_Mit is szeretnék? Mit is szeretnék? Van egy dolog, de azt megkaphatom-e valaha… ha nem kérem, akkor soha…_

– Hódolj be – súgta halkan Byakuya fülébe. – És ha máshol nem is, legalább az ágyban legyőzzelek. Erre vágyom az első pillanattól kezdve, hogy megláttalak.

Byakuya nem lepődött meg, sejtette, hogy a kérés hasonló lesz: ismerte a másikat, és amilyen erővel követelte minden alkalommal a testét, csak ez lehetett az, amit kérhetett. De képes-e megtenni? – tette fel magának utoljára a kérdést: eddig saját döntése volt, hogy beengedte a másikat magába, de Renjinek ez nem volt elég – ez nem az volt, amire vágyott. A másik arcába nézett: látta a nyíltságot, az őszinteséget, az odaadást Renji tekintetében – és a bizonytalanságot is.

– _Már rég behódoltam neked, Renji. –_ gondolta. – Ahogy akarod – suttogta. – Ma éjjel el kell nyerned a jogot, hogy belém hatolhass. Vagy legyőzöl, vagy én teszlek magamévá téged. Ne gondold, hogy könnyűvé teszem a dolgod. – mondta, ahogy leszorította Renji kezeit a feje fölé, és ágyékát hozzálökte a másikéhoz.

– Áh – nyögött fel Renji.

_Elnyerni a jogot… Legyőzni őt. Ha most megszerzem magamnak, akkor csak az enyém lesz. Nagyobb és erősebb vagyok nála, csak azt kell megakadályoznom, hogy kidou-t használjon… Áááh, te jó ég, teljesen elnyelt! Ha ez így megy tovább, most is ő fog nyerni… ááh… _– degondolta itt megszakadt, ahogy Byakuya torkát ellazítva megint teljesen a szájába vette a péniszét.

Renji nagy levegőket véve megmarkolta Byakuya haját, és lehúzta a már teljesen merev hímvesszőjéről. Ahogy tekintetük találkozott, meglátta a mindig hűvös kapitány kipirult arcát, és vágytól fekete szemeit, nem tudott ellenállni a feltörő állatias késztetésnek, hogy rögtön magáévá tegye a másikat. Erős karjaival megragadta, és maga alá gyűrte a másikat, testi ereje valóban nagyobb volt Byakuyáénál. A férfi meglepődött a hirtelen helyzetváltáson, de nem volt ideje tiltakozni, mert Renji máris a nyakát harapdálta. Érezte, ahogy fogai felhasítják bőrét, és egyre mélyebben hatolnak a vállába. Megpróbálta ellökni magától a férfit, hogy visszaszerezze szabadságát, de Renji lefogta kezeit és a futonra kényszerítette. Abbahagyta vállának kínzását és apró csókokkal haladt lefelé bal mellbimbója felé. Szájába véve erősen szívni kezdte, mely a fájdalmas felszisszenése után kéjes nyögéseket váltott ki Byakuyából. Majd a másik bimbót kényeztetve, szabaddá téve jobb kezét lassan végighúzva a kapitánya mellkasán, majd hasán, becsúszott combjai közé, ahol herezacskóit kezébe fogva erősen ingerelte azokat. Lassan engedett Byakuya combjainak szorítása, és egyre inkább elveszett a másik által testében keltett érzésekben. Renji becsúszott lábai közé, s azokat óvatosan a vállára tette, és mielőtt a másik ellenállhatott volna, újból leszorította a kezeit a feje mellé, és arca fölé hajolt.

– Én nyertem – mondta, ahogy minden figyelmeztetés nélkül elkezdett az alatta lévő testbe hatolni. Mindketten felszisszentek a fájdalomra. Byakuya úgy érezte, mintha ezer forró tűvel akarnák szétszakítani, Renji pedig, mintha össze akarnák roppantani a péniszét.

– Lazíts, ha nem akarod, hogy jobban fájjon – szólt rá kétségbeesetten Byakuyára, aki ki akart szabadulni a másik férfi fogásából. Byakuya megmerevedett a hangra, és lassan a másik arcába nézett. Renji nem tolta be jobban magát: nem akart több fájdalmat okozni. Mindkettejük testén csillogott az izzadtság. – Végy nagy levegőt, és engedd el magad, mert így mindkettőnknek csak szenvedés lesz.

Byakuya nem tudott értelmesen gondolkodni. Legszívesebben eltolta volna magától a másikat, és elfelejtette volna az egészet, de Renji arca, szemei, ahogy ránézett, mozdulatlanná tették. Ő akarta, nem igaz? Azt akarta, hogy Renji megkapja, amire vágyik – és be kellett látnia, hogy a másik elnyerte a jogot arra, hogy olyan erősen, és olyan módon kefélje meg, ahogy akarja.

– Te nyertél – suttogta, ahogy a másik szemeit használva fókuszpontnak, elkezdett egyenletesen lélegezni, hogy ellazíthassa magát. Renji érezte, hogy enyhül a péniszére ható nyomás, s képes egyre beljebb és beljebb tolni magát. Byakuya sikítani akart a fájdalomtól, de büszkesége nem engedte. Fejét félrefordítva csöndben hagyta, hogy egy könnycsepp csorduljon ki szeméből, így valamilyen csoda folytán csökkentve a hasogató érzést, amely teste alsó feléből haladva szinte érzéketlenné tette egész testét. Arra lett figyelmes, hogy csökken a fájdalom, és már képes lélegezni. Renji elengedte a karjait, melyek mozdulatlanok maradtak, mintha még mindig le lennének szorítva, megemelte a csípőjét és nem mozdult. A vörös hajúra nézett, aki kérdően tekintett vissza rá lábai közül, teljesen beléhatolva. Tudta, mire vár. Nagy levegőt véve, és szemeit becsukva lassan bólintott egyet, hogy a másik folytathatja. Renji csak az engedélyre várt, kihúzta magát Byakuyából, és teljes erejével tolta magát vissza.

– Á! – sikított fel a sztoikus kapitány, ahogy érezte, hogy darabokra tépi Renji.

– _Alakítsd át a fájdalmat gyönyörré_ – ismételgette magában, ahogy Renji egyre frenetikusabban hatolt belé újra és újra. Minden egyes lökéssel könnyebben csúszott bele, s a fájdalom egyre inkább átalakult vággyá, hogy még erősebben, és még mélyebben érezze magában a másik férfit.

– Jobban! – hallotta Renji lihegni a másikat, s Byakuya lábait széjjelebb nyitva még mélyebben és erősebben lökte vissza magát kéjes nyögéseket váltva ki a kapitányból. Egyre közelebb érezte magát a véghez, letéve a másik csípőjét a futonra, váltott a lökések irányán, s péniszének egyre kisebb részét húzva ki a férfiből felgyorsította mozgását, hogy minél hamarabb beteljesüljön vágya. Érezte, ahogy Byakuya teste megvonaglik alatta, s kéjes nyögéssel elélvez. Ismét hosszabbított a behatolás ütemén, hogy a másik testének ritmikus összehúzódása hozzásegítse őt is az orgazmushoz.

– Áhh – élvezett el Renji, mélyen a másik testébe lőve magját, meglovagolva a gyönyör hullámait, s lihegve zuhant a másik testére.

Mikor érezte, hogy elernyedt, kihúzta a farkát a másikból, és legurult róla. Szeme rátévedt Byakuya arcára. A fekete hajú kapitánynak nyugodt volt az arca, csak szabálytalan lélegzése utalt arra, hogy még nem nyerte vissza teljesen uralmát a teste felett.

– Eszméletlen voltál – zihálta Renji. – Nem is tudom, mikor volt utoljára ennyire jó – folytatta. – Mindenképpen meg kell ismételnünk, Byakuya – suttogta, ahogy közelebb húzva magát lassan megcsókolta a másikat. Byakuya lassan visszacsókolt.

– Örülök – felelte halkan, ahogy a vörös hajzuhatagba túrva kezét, végigsimította a másik haját.

– Jól vagy? – kérdezte Renji, ahogy jobban megfigyelte a másik arcát – Kicsit sápadtnak tűnsz.

– Elképzelhető, hogy túlléptem a testem korlátait – felelte halkan Byakuya. – Fáradt vagyok.

Renji jobban megfigyelte a másik arcát.

_Olyan kimerültnek látszik – _gondolta, ahogy végigsimította kezével a férfi arcát. Byakuya megfogta a férfi kezét, és a szájához emelve megcsókolta azt. – _Ezt miért tette? Mire gondolhat? Be fog avatni valaha is a gondolataiba? – _kezével végigsimította Byakuya nyakát, majd pedig mellkasát. Szeme rátévedt a harapásnyomra a férfi vállán. _– Elképzelhető, hogy túl erőszakos voltam vele? Nem is emlékszem rá, hogy megharaptam. _– Szeme végigsiklott a másik testén. Látta a csípőjén és combjain ujjainak piros nyomát, amelyek minden bizonnyal véraláfutások lesznek nemsokára. Ránézett saját testére, s meglátta, hogy péniszén alvadt vér van. _Te jó ég! Ennyire erőszakos voltam?! Az nem lehet. Teljesen elvesztettem az önkontrolom! Meg kell vizsgálnom a sérüléseket, hátha valami komoly baj is történt. Byakuya sohasem szólna… hogy lehettél ekkora marha Abarai Renji?!_

– Byakuya! – _Csak próbálj meg nyugodtnak tűnni! _- biztatta magát, ahogy közelebb húzódott a másikhoz. – Fordulj hasra, hadd segítsek. Nemsokára jobb lesz. Ígérem. – súgta, ahogy Byakuya hasra fordult.

_Te jó ég! Nem csodálkoznék, ha soha többet nem… _– _nagyot nyelt – ha soha többet… Na, Renji, ezt szó szerint elbasztad. – _gondolta keserűen, ahogy elkezdte gyógyítani Byakuyát.

– Köszönöm, Renji – mondta Byakuya, ahogy érezte, ahogy a gyógyító energia kifejti hatását.

– Sajnálom – felelte Renji csendesen. – Nem akartam.

– Tudom – mondta Byakuya ahogy a mellette térdelő férfi felé fordult. – Nem bánom a harapásnyomot, vagy a véraláfutásokat. Olyan, mintha meg lennék jelölve. Furcsa érzés, de semmiképpen sem rossz.

– Most aludj egy kicsit, Byakuya – mondta Renji, ahogy befejezte az ápolást. – Indulok.

– Maradj – kérte Byakuya.

Renji kinézett az ablakon. Sötét éjszaka volt. A Hold már nem világította meg a kertet.

– Biztos vagy benne? – kérdezett vissza. – Akkor mindenki tudni fogja, hogy itt aludtam.

– Már mindent tudnak, ami számít nekik – mondta Byakuya, ahogy kinyújtotta Renji felé a kezét.

– Rendben – mondta, ahogy visszafeküdt mellé. Byakuya közelebb húzódott hozzá, és a vállára hajtotta a fejét, aki átölelte a karjával.

Byakuya még egy ideig nézte a sötét kertet, és hallgatta Renji lélegzését. Egyik gyertya a másik után aludt el, míg már csak egy maradt égve. Mellette a bilincs.


End file.
